


hold me closer

by SocksAreArgyle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksAreArgyle/pseuds/SocksAreArgyle
Summary: Perhaps coming to Zora’s Domain was a mistake, because now Link never wanted to leave.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 40
Kudos: 752





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> scientifically none of this makes any sense but i just wanted to be gay, okay?? also i lowkey did make myself cry while writing this bc it's very self indulgent and i hope you enjoy. also sorry if there's any mistakes, i spat this all out in one day and didnt have anyone proof read bc im Embarrassed
> 
> please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed :3

Fear was something he’d grown accustomed to.

It didn’t make it anymore enjoyable, but he had the ability to go numb if needed, to wipe himself blank, and move forward with determination to save Zelda and all of Hyrule.

But why, suddenly, did he really _feel_ his fear? 

The Divine Beasts were in place, he had his blessing from Lady Impa and the many others he’d met and shared his true purpose with.He’d even recovered all his lost memories, and every flash of the Champions, of Zelda, of his friends, gave him a greater reason to complete his task.Perhaps that’s why he felt so scared.He didn’t want to let any of them down. 

All he had left to do was defeat Ganon.

Easier said than done, but he felt the souls of the Champions with him, flowing through him everywhere he went.He had to do this.

Before his final task, he’d promised himself he’d make one last detour to Zora’s Domain.Vah Ruta sat upon her perch, laser honed in on the castle swirling with malice in the distance.Even having explored its inner workings, it still sent a chill down Link’s spine every time he stared too long.

He turned his back to Ganon, hurriedly making his way along the winding path to his destination.The bump of the Sheikah Slate on his hip reminded him he could travel to the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine and be there in a flash, but the walk in the cool, wet air helped to clear his head.He had so many things he wanted to say, and hoped he could convey them all properly.It had been chewing at him ever since he’d battled Vah Ruta with Prince Sidon, and only increased every time he visited the Domain.He cared for Sidon, and he needed the Zoran to know this.

Lost in his own head, Link soon found himself at the start of the Great Zora Bridge.He stopped in his tracks, lifting his eyes from his scuffed boots to the long expanse of blue and silver before him.He took a deep breath, shocked by his own hesitance to move forward.He’d face far worse, he’d faced literal evil before, so why did he find this the most terrifying?

“Ah, my friend!I’m so happy to see you!What brings you to Zora’s Domain?”Sidon gives him a grand welcoming, as usual, and Link can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as he approaches the central square of town.

 _‘I wanted to see you,’_ Link signs, hoping his cheeks didn’t go too pink at the confession.He didn’t expect Sidon to pick up on the implication, but it was embarrassing nonetheless.

Sidon beams down at him.“I see!How can I be of assistance?”

Link looks around at the other Zora in the square.Some of them glance their way, and the Prince Sidon Fan Club watches on from across the square, giggling behind their fins as they admire the Prince.Link feels his cheeks flare up again, and he quickly looks back up at Sidon. _‘Can we… go somewhere more private?’_

Sidon’s smile falters, concern flashing across his features.“But of course, right this way,” he says as he ushers Link toward the throne room, making a short detour into the Prince’s more private residences.They settle in a small, open room with a pool in the center of the floor.A few shelves line the walls, adorned with books and framed images and knick-knacks.He notes a few articles of clothing and jewelry on a desk and chair in the corner of the room.It occurs to Link that this may be the Prince’s bedroom, and he takes a moment to admire it before facing Sidon again.

“Is something the matter?Are you hurt?” Sidon asks once they’re out of earshot of the guards. 

Link quickly shakes his head and assures the Prince that nothing is wrong, settling Sidon’s nerves. _‘I… had something I wanted to tell you,’_ he signs, moving his hands slowly so he can pick his words wisely.

“Oh,” Sidon murmurs.Link swallows hard, looking down at the adornment on Sidon’s chest rather than his face.

 _‘I’m going to fight Ganon soon,’_ he starts, and Sidon stays silent, letting Link speak. _‘And I needed to come see you, so that I could tell you that I…’_ he trails off, his hands curling to his chest as he looks down, letting his gaze settle at eye-level around Sidon’s navel.He swallows again, taking in a shaky breath to try to compose himself, but before he can start to formulate the words, Sidon is kneeling down in front of him.Link still has to look up at him to meet his eyes, but now it’s a bit easier.

“What is the matter, dear Link?” he asks, his voice coming out soft from behind his razor sharp teeth.Tentatively, he brings one of his hands up to Link’s cheek, gently cradling it.The skin of his palm is smooth, unlike much of the rest of him, and he’s cool to the touch.Link finds himself leaning into his hand, and he hopes he isn’t imagining the rise in color in Sidon’s face. 

_‘I… want to tell you… that…’_ Link signs, his hands shaking slightly.

“Link, what is it?” Sidon presses when he stops again, that concern returning to his face, but he doesn’t remove his hand from Link’s cheek. 

Link grumbles a little, mostly to himself at his inability to convey how he feels.He’d become so accustomed to bottling up his emotions, hiding his true feelings so as not to burden anyone else around him.The Champions, his friends, had helped him start to come out of that shell, and though it was ripped away from him so suddenly, he’d met so many others upon awaking that had provided that same help.Sidon was one of those such people, infectious with his pearly smiles and positively bombastic attitude. 

Link chews his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say, trying to think of how he approaches a tricky situation.He finds that, more often than not, he just jumps into a scenario head-first and figures it out as he goes.Sometimes with finesse, a lot of the time without it.

“Dear Link, what-?” Sidon starts again, but is quickly cut off when Link decides diving in head-first is the way to go.

He surges forward and up, grateful that Sidon decided to kneel before him because it makes it much easier to press his lips to the Zoran’s.The Prince lets out a startled squeak, hands hovering around Link, unsure of what to do, but he isn’t pushing Link away, which seems like a good sign. 

Link lets the kiss linger for another moment, before pulling back and letting his eyes flutter open.His heart is beating a million times a minute, and it flips in his chest when he sees Sidon staring at him, amber eyes wide and cheeks bright purple.The only thing that’s missing is the steam pouring out of his earholes.

“Link-“

 _‘I care for you very deeply, Sidon,’_ Link interrupts, _‘And I needed you to know that.’_

The Prince continues to just stare at him, clearly short circuiting, and Link can’t help giggling at him.Sidon shakes his head, his jewels and silver flickering in the reflected blue light of the room.Suddenly, he’s beaming down at Link again, flashing those glittering teeth of his.

“Link!” he booms, and Link hopes his volume doesn’t cause any guards to come running, “I’m so happy you feel the same as I do!”

Link smiles up at him, relief at the reciprocation washing over him.Before he can get another word in, Sidon is placing his hand to the smaller man’s cheek again, the other hooking around to press into the small of his back to bring him closer.

“I love you dearly, my friend,” Sidon says, his voice much more tender, and Link finds himself blushing furiously at the ease at which Sidon could say such words.Sidon shuts his eyes, and Link finds himself going soft in his hold as their lips meet again.

Perhaps coming to Zora’s Domain was a mistake, because now Link never wanted to leave.

* * *

“I never lost faith in you over these many years.Thank you, Link… the Hero of Hyrule.

May I ask… do you really remember me?”

* * *

Of course he remembered her, his Princess Zelda, his best friend.Upon seeing her face again, the skies clear and blue once more, any missing pieces of his past came flooding into the forefront of his mind.They’d done it, they’d beaten Ganon and sealed him away.He wasn’t going to torment them any longer.

The relief crashed over Link like a tidal wave, and he rushed forward to close the distance between him and Zelda, pulling her into a tight embrace and sobbing into her shoulder.

* * *

“We’ll make our way to Zora’s Domain,” Zelda says as she looks over the Sheikah Slate.Link still finds himself reaching for it every now and then, now missing from his hip, but he’s pleased to see it back in more knowledgable hands.“Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working.Let’s investigate the situation.”

Link had yet to return to Zora’s Domain since his confession to Sidon.He and Zelda had scoured the castle a final time once Ganon’s presence had faded, and gathered up any supplies they could find, including some of Zelda’s old clothes and research material that had survived sitting there for a hundred years. Later, they cleaned up in the ceremonial fountain.Perhaps this would have felt blasphemous any other time, but desperate to be rid of their grime and sweat, the cool, clear water was the best they could ask for.It was then that Link really noticed how young Zelda still looked.She was like him, over one hundred years old, but she was still only seventeen.It made Link wonder how vulnerable he must have looked when he first woke up from his slumber, but he’d had well over a year and a half of traveling and fighting since then to mature.Still, he felt Zelda was far more mature than he ever could be.

They’d headed to Kakariko Village from there, each climbing atop Link’s steed to share the news.Impa had nearly burst into tears upon seeing Zelda.She offered them a place to stay in her house, and Zelda, exhausted from keeping Ganon at bay for so long and finally sealing him away, had slept for several days.Link only woke her up to help her relieve herself and feed her some energizing meals.She looked so fragile in such a state, but Link knew better.She was a beast, a powerhouse, and nobody would be able to get past her ever again.They’d made a trip to Hateno Village after that, to meet with Purah and so Link could show off his home and the photo Kass had given him of the Champions.She’d been a bit overwhelmed, that exhaustion still settling deep in her bones, and they’d sat on his bed and cried over their fallen friends.

Link is drawn back to the present when Zelda lets her gaze lift from the Sheikah Slate, her voice softening.“Mipha’s father… I believe he would like to hear more about her.The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure.”Link nods his head in agreement, watching as her hands drop to her sides. 

They both stare over Central Hyrule, the castle still in disarray before them. 

“Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much for us to do.And so many painful memories that we must bear.”

Each of the Champions flash in Link’s mind, and while that grief is still present, and likely would never fully go away, they are smiling at him.They want to be missed, but not to be mourned, for they are still there with them, and always would be. 

“I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together… we can restore Hyrule to its former glory.Perhaps… even beyond.But it all must start with us.”

Link doesn’t have any doubt in Zelda’s capabilities, and can’t help imagining how she’d make a fine Queen of Hyrule.

“Let’s be off,” she says as she turns to make her way back to their horses.He pauses, though, turning back to the castle for a moment, his experience still weighing heavily on him in the form of physical and mental scars.Out of the corner of his eye, he feels like sometimes he still sees those clouds of malice swirling over the castle spires. 

As he turns to follow, he sees Zelda stopped in her tracks.

“I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword,” she mutters, “I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years…”

Link frowns softly, and that look is mirrored in Zelda’s face when she turns back to him.He makes to offer some words of comfort, but her features shift, lips curling up into a smile as her eyes sparkle.

“I’m surprised to admit it… but I can accept that!”

Link blinks at her, and unable to help herself, she breaks out in a laugh at his dumbfounded expression. 

“Don’t look at me like that!I’ve had a lot of time to think over these last 100 years!” she quips, and he shakes his head in a not very successful effort to hide his smile.“Come on, let’s go.”

He jogs to stand beside her, and they make short time in climbing up into their saddles, supplies at the ready, to make their way to the Lanayru Wetlands.

* * *

They hitch their horses nearby the Soh Kofi Shrine and make their way up the familiar winding path.As they walk, Link finally swallows his nerves and tells Zelda of his last meeting with the Prince.His cheeks are bright red when she squeals excitedly, reaching out to give his hands a squeeze.

“Link, that’s so exciting!I’m so happy for you!”

He can’t help smiling and gives a bashful half-shrug. _‘I’m hoping he hasn’t changed his mind since I left…’_ he signs, and Zelda rolls her eyes.

“Of course he hasn’t!From what you’ve told me about him, he cares deeply for you,” she assures, and Link bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too much.“Besides, who wouldn’t fall in love with the Hero of Hyrule,” she teases, and now it’s Link’s turn to roll his eyes.

He just tugs her along, and they quickly approach the Domain.All the guards give them a warm greeting, some of the elders letting their eyes linger on Zelda, clearly trying to figure out if what they’re seeing is true.Sidon is nowhere to be seen, but they can hear his voice echoing out from the throne room above them.As they approach, they can hear King Dorephan, Muzu, and the Prince speaking about ceremonial preparations, but the King pauses when he sees Link’s small figure ascend the stairs.

“Ah, the Champion has returned!It appears you have sealed away Ganon, you have succeeded in this…” he trails off, eyes shifting over Link’s shoulder toward Zelda.Sidon and Muzu turn to face their guests, and the three of them gasp in unison.“It cannot be…”

Zelda and Link approach the throne, each offering a small bow to the king.“It’s a pleasure to finally see you again, King Dorephan,” she says sweetly.

Dorephan stares down at them for a moment, everyone’s eyes going wide.Then, he lets out a booming laugh, cracking a wide grin.“Princess Zelda!Even you have returned at last!”She can’t help giggling at the announcement.“What an honor it is to be in your presence again, my dear, you have succeeded in sealing away the darkness and returning to this realm!”

“Not without the help of the Hero of Hyrule,” she says, giving Link a sideways glance, eyes sparkling with her smile.

Sidon chimes in now, beaming at the two of them.“Yes, Link, you have succeeded!You have saved not only the Princess, but all of Hyrule!”He kneels down, and Link instinctively feels his cheeks warm, but Sidon merely takes one of his hands in his own, holding it tight.“Thank you, my dear friend.Hyrule is forever indebted to you.”

Link smiles fondly at him, nodding his head, and he catches Zelda giving them a knowing glance out of the corner of his eye.

Muzu approaches Zelda then, hands held gently behind his back.He bows his head slightly.“Princess Zelda, thank you for all you have done.I know Mipha would have been proud.”Zelda’s eyes soften, the smallest hint of sadness gracing her features. 

“Thank you, I am glad you think so,” she says, and Muzu’s eyes crinkle with his wide smile.“That’s actually why I came to you today,” she continues, and they all look to her as she speaks.“King Dorephan, I wanted to tell you more about Mipha, and perhaps offer you some closure.”

King Dorephan’s gaze softens, and he lets out a gentle sigh.“Yes, I would like that.”

* * *

They spent the rest of the day and nearly the whole evening speaking about their experiences, Zelda heavily praising Mipha and her accomplishments, kindness, and levelheadedness.King Dorephan came close to tears several times, as well as Muzu and Sidon.Link found it very endearing that Sidon asked the most questions about his older sister, and he watched his love for Mipha surmount with every new tale Zelda relayed.

The moon was high and they’d all eaten a good meal by the time Zelda felt she’d told all she could, and she made plans with Muzu to approach Vah Ruta first thing the following morning.

 _‘Want me to come along?’_ Link asks as they settle in one of the private quarters below the throne room.

“You can if you’d like,” Zelda says as she settles in front of the mirror at the far wall to brush through her hair.Her eyes flick to his in the reflection.“Although, if you’d rather stay by Sidon’s side, I encourage you to do so.”

Link flushes pink, and he bites his lip as he rifles around in his bag to distract himself, pulling out a little pouch and taking out one of the small blue, chalky orbs inside, no bigger than the nail of his pinky.

Zelda watches in the reflection as he grabs his water skin and downs the pill with a mouthful.“Are you running low on your hormone supplements?” she asks, and he just shrugs.She smiles fondly at him with a sigh.“You seemed desperate to get this new batch, you must have been running low when Purah was out of commission.”

Link gives a short nod of his head.One hundred years ago, Purah had been kind enough to help Link with his hormones, making these small pills to up his testosterone levels and make him feel more himself.When he’d gone to visit her after waking up, she’d been kind enough to offer him a small batch to tide him over for a while.He returned when he could, but more often than not he found his features growing softer.He didn’t mind very much, as he was never mistaken for anything other than a man (at least outside of Gerudo Town), and he had more important things to worry about.

Even now as he gets undressed to go to bed, he notes idly in the mirror how his chest looks softer.It causes him to pout a little, but at least that was more manageable than the return of his monthly bleed.It had been a while since he’d taken his testosterone pills, and he hoped his body would react accordingly soon so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

Zelda smiles fondly at him once more as he hops into his bed, and she soon joins him in her bed beside his, wishing him a good sleep before they both drift off.

* * *

The following morning, Zelda was quick to get ready and head off, with Muzu and a few guards in tow, to check out Vah Ruta and see what the issue was.Link opted to stay in town and spend time with Sidon, feeling comfortable with the guards accompanying Zelda.Plus, with the threat of Ganon gone, he and Sidon were more than eager to pick up where they left off.

“Link, I’m so glad you’re alright,” he murmurs as they hide away in one of the alcoves of Zora’s Domain, away from prying eyes.“I never doubted your abilities, but… I was worried nonetheless.”

Link hums softly, leaning into Sidon’s chest before placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.Sidon lets out a low rumble, almost like a purr, at the affection, and it brings a smile to Link’s face as he looks up at the Zoran from his lap.

 _‘I’m glad too, so I could see you again,’_ he says, causing Sidon to smile brightly.

He holds Link closer, cupping the back of his head with his large hand, his clawed thumb trailing gently along the Hylian’s cheek.Link lets his eyes flutter shut, and he leans into the feeling.“Link,” Sidon nearly whispers, and he opens his eyes to look up at the Zoran again, “My pearl…”

Link’s cheeks flare up pink at the pet name, and he catches a glimmer of mischief in the Prince’s eyes.

“My pearl,” he repeats, only making Link blush harder, “I love you.”

In an attempt to hide how flustered he is,Link quickly closes the gap between them to press a kiss to Sidon’s lips, which he gladly returns.The water at the shoreline near their feet laps at their toes, the sound of flowing waterfalls echoing all around them, but all Link can focus on is the feeling of Sidon’s mouth on his.The Zoran’s grip around his waist tightens, and Link shudders.Sidon was so much larger than him, he bet he could easily wrap both his hands all the way around Link’s waist and have his fingertips overlap.His mouth was much larger too, and with additional sharp teeth, it made Sidon go slow and be gentle, so as not to nip at Link’s lips accidentally.That had already happened once today, and he’d watched in curiosity as Sidon’s pupils flared at the taste of his blood.

Sidon only agreed to kiss him again once the bleeding stopped, and now was being far more gentle.Link wanted to tell him it was okay, that a little nip wouldn’t hurt him, but Link wondered idly if it would set something feral off in the Zoran to taste more of his blood.The primal thought makes Link moan against Sidon’s lips, who gasps and gently pulls away. 

Link tries to chase him, and pouts when Sidon pulls too far away, out of his reach.It makes the Prince laugh, but there’s also color high in his cheeks.“Link, that sound you made…” he says, cheeks growing darker, showing off his thoughts even if he didn’t vocalize them.

With a small grin, Link lets his eyelids droop, peeking up through his eyelashes as he signs, _‘You make me feel good, Sidon.’_

Sidon gasps again, and his pupils flare momentarily, making heat spark in Link’s belly. 

_‘And I want to make you feel good too.’_

* * *

Sidon loves to make a show, and this is no exception.He dragged Link back to his private quarters, back to the bedroom where they’d spoken weeks previous, barely able to keep his hands off the Hylian as he murmured sweet praises to him.Once they were alone, with the door shut and away from wandering ears, he was on Link again.

“Oh, my pearl,” he gasps as he gently claws at Link’s clothes, barely parting their lips as he tries to undo the various buckles and clasps that are usual to Hylian clothes.His eagerness sends Link into a fit of giggles, and he grabs at Sidon’s hands to push them away and work on all the buttons himself.He gets his outer layer off with far more ease than Sidon, who then makes quick work of tugging Link’s shirt off over his head.

 _‘Easy there, big guy,’_ Link signs, more than amused as he notes Sidon’s shaking hands. 

“I… I’m sorry, Link, I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Sidon offers, pupils wide as he stares down at Link’s bare torso.He settles more comfortably on the ground before Link, legs crossed. 

Link squirms slightly under his staring, still a bit self conscious of his softer form, but Sidon is undeterred.He leans forward slowly, watching Link’s face for permission, as he wraps his hands around the Hylian’s waist.Link was right, his fingertips do overlap across the small of his back, and it makes him involuntarily groan. 

Spurred on by the sound, Sidon kisses him again, before quickly trailing his mouth across his jaw, down the column of his throat, where he pauses to take in the warmth radiating there, and ends up settling over his collarbones and chest.He gently darts his tongue out over one of Link’s pert nipples.Link moans, arching his back up into the attention.Sidon lets out one of those low rumbles again, and uses his lips to give the bud more attention, rolling his tongue over it and letting the edges of his teeth scrape ever so gently across it. 

Link quickly finds himself gasping, moaning out incoherent little noises that are bordering on Sidon’s name, which only urges the Prince to continue, lavishing his chest in affection till his nipples are firm and pink from abuse, their areola puffy with arousal.Link taps at his bicep, drawing the Prince’s attention back to his face. _‘Touch… want you to touch me… please,’_ he signs, already feeling foggy headed and deep in his arousal.

Sidon chuckles.“My pearl, I am touching you,” he says matter-of-factly, and Link can’t help smiling despite shaking his head.

He pulls away from Sidon, who watches the Hylian curiously.Link tentatively brings his hands to the clasp of his pants, watching for Sidon’s reaction.He’s met with wide eyes, cheeks going even deeper purple and gaze flicking down to his crotch as he gets the button undone and begins to shimmy the trousers down his hips.

 _‘Is this okay?’_ he asks, and Sidon is frantically nodding his head.Link grins, getting his pants fully kicked off to leave him in just his underwear.Sidon shifts where he sits, and Link can’t help himself from looking down between the Zoran’s legs.He knows that Zora have internal genitalia that only come out when aroused, and he can already see Sidon’s slit starting to peek open, the area becoming slick with his fluids.

Link teases him a little, taking his time in tugging his underwear down.Sidon’s eyes never waver, watching as Link’s pubic hair peeks out over the waistband.Sidon starts to lean forward the longer Link takes, but he keeps himself out of reach, turning his back to show off his toned backside as he finally lets the garment fall around his ankles, and easily kicks them away to the pile of his other clothes.He glances over his shoulder, meeting eyes with Sidon, who’s pupils are blown wide, mouth half open as his slit falls open even more, and the shaft of his arousal starts to show itself.

 _‘You sure are eager,’_ Link teases, and Sidon flushes even more.

“I can’t help it,” he says, and Link finally turns to face him.Sidon gasps, eyes trailing down his body and falling at his groin again.Link can feel his own slickness between his thighs, and knows Sidon can both see and smell it.Sidon growls lowly, and reaches out to take Link’s hands and bring him close once more. 

Link finds himself settling into Sidon’s lap, resting atop his thighs as he wraps his legs around the Zoran’s torso.The closeness of their bodies has them both gasping, and Sidon is quick to start kissing Link again, his hands wrapping around the Hylian’s waist once more to hold him close as they make out.Link moans against his lips, bringing one of his hands up to grab at Sidon’s shoulder while the other rests against his chest. 

Slowly, Link lets his hand trail downward, till his fingertips are dancing above Sidon’s slit.The Zoran lets out a low whine that spurs Link on, and he gently dips his fingers into the fold, making Sidon’s hips twitch.“Ahn!” he gasps as Link’s fingers firmly coax out Sidon’s member.

Link furrows his brow, though, still feeling something fighting to come out, and he pulls away from Sidon’s lips to look down at what he’s doing.Sidon’s member stands to attention, fluid leaking from the round tip as it bumps against Link’s hip.As he watches, however, Link observes another member pushing out, this one even larger than the other.With a little more coaxing and a lot of moaning from Sidon, the larger member pops out, bringing more fluid with it.Link should be embarrassed by how much the sight turns him on, but at this point he doesn’t care.

He’d completely forgotten that Zora have two penises, and it is a very pleasant surprise.“Sidon…” he finds himself gasping, voice weak from disuse, but the sound makes Sidon whine.

“Link, you are so beautiful, my pearl,” he moans, before his grip around his waist grows tight once more and he ruts his hips up against Link’s.It makes the Hylian let out a small wail at the friction, Sidon’s dicks rubbing and squeezing beautifully around his enlarged clitoris. 

It’s been so long since Link has been physical with anyone, and now that it’s with Sidon, he feels he won’t last long.He becomes a mess of gasps and moans, whining and whimpering at every bit of pressure that Sidon applies to him.When Sidon brings one of his hands to Link’s crotch, it surprises him.He’s never been with anyone, let alone a Hylian, and he half expects them to have similar genitalia to his own.Link takes a moment to explain with shaking hands that no, he does not have internal genitalia that will become exposed like Sidon’s, and he’s already so worked up that he just needs Sidon to keep _moving_.

Sidon growls, grabbing at Link’s hips again to pull him down to meet his every time he thrusts up against him.What he would give to be inside Link, to break him open and leave him begging for more, but he’s too nervous, and is so in love with the way Link looks right now, completely blissed out and blushing all the way down his chest, that he wouldn’t want it to be any different.

His own arousal is clearly growing, and Link can tell from the fluids that are escaping from Sidon’s members, completely drenching his inner thighs.The mess makes him shudder, and he moans at the thought of just how much messier it will get.

“My pearl…” Sidon moans, burrowing his face into Link’s neck to kiss there, letting his teeth gently scrape the area.Link whines incoherent encouragement, rolling his hips in time with Sidon’s movements.He feels like he’s going to snap any moment, and his voice tapers higher and higher.He grabs tightly around Sidon’s shoulders, palming at the rough skin, hoping he understands that he’s _so close_.

He seems to get the message, because he rolls his hips up more deliberately, more firmly running his dicks between Link’s folds and across his overly-sensitive clit.His own voice is rising in volume, accompanied by the slick sounds coming up from their laps, and it’s almost too much to handle.

“You are so wonderful, my dear Link,” Sidon manages to choke out before his hips shudder, and he’s crying out Link’s name as his dicks twitch and finally come to climax.He continues to roll his hips as ropes of semen pump out between them, coating both their laps in the substance.Link watches in awe, barely able to keep his eyes open as he rolls his hips into the sticky, wet heat and wails as he comes.

* * *

Sidon doesn’t leave Link’s side for the rest of the day.Link was more than a little wobbly kneed when he’d stood up to clean himself off, and Sidon was kind enough to help him get cleaned up in his pool.Link didn’t mind the attention Sidon was giving him now, and he encouraged it by reciprocating any gentle touches and small praises Sidon threw his way. 

Link accompanied Sidon back to the throne room later that day, to continue speaking to King Dorephan about the ceremonial plans they’d walked in on the day before.The King seemed to notice the change between the two of them, and gave Sidon a crooked grin as if to say “I knew it.”Sidon didn’t say anything on the matter, however, and began discussing the collection of materials for the Ceremonial Trident.

Zelda returned not long after they got settled in the throne room, happily announcing that they’d discovered the issue with Vah Ruta, but they’d need to gather some more ancient materials in order to properly fix it. 

_‘I could go collect some,’_ Link offers, but Zelda shakes her head.

“There’s no need, Purah and Robbie have large enough collections that they’re willing to send some over for our use,” she explains, noting how they’d need to spend at least two more days in the Domain to get the materials and fix the problem.“But I bet you’re not complaining about that,” she teases quietly while the Zora spoke amongst themselves.

Link’s cheeks flush pink and he looks down at his shoes. _‘You can tell?’_

“The Prince can’t stop staring at you,” she says with a grin, and sure enough, when he looks back up at Sidon, he’s staring right at him.When they make eye contact, the Prince smiles, cheeks dusted purple, before turning back to Muzu and his father.

When there’s a lull in conversation, Zelda announces she’ll be heading back to their quarters to work out a plan to fix Vah Ruta, and that she’ll take Link with her while the others finish up their discussion.Once they’re down the stairs and out of sight, King Dorephan clears his throat, catching Sidon’s attention as he stares after his partner.

“Is there something you’d like to share with us, Sidon?” the king asks, making him startle.

“Ah, um, I suppose,” he says, but doesn’t elaborate.

Muzu stares between the two of them, confused, before locking eyes with the Prince.His cheeks flush and he looks away, which causes Muzu to widen his eyes.

“You… and the Champion!?” he squawks, and Sidon turns his head away, dipping his gaze to the floor so his crest hid his blush.

King Dorephan bellows out a laugh, chiding Muzu for his blindness, and wishing Sidon all the best in his new relationship.

* * *

Once Vah Ruta was fixed, Link and Zelda spent one last evening in Zora’s Domain.Unfortunately, they had to leave early the following day so they could travel to all the population hubs and make sure everyone was doing okay now that everything would start turning back to normal.Link and Sidon spent as much of the night together as they could, barely able to keep their hands off each other.They each got a little lesson in their respective anatomy, and went to bed feeling loose and warm.

They parted with a chaste kiss at the entrance to the Great Zora Bridge, and Link promised he’d come visit soon.

* * *

Link and Zelda traveled to every corner of the map they could reach, visiting various villages and hubs to let everyone know of the situation at hand, and to see if any of them needed supplies necessary to recover.Link was happy to get back to collecting resources, and spent lots of time gathering wood and food for those in need.They traveled to the other Divine Beasts as well, making sure none of them needed fixing like Vah Ruta, and Link was more than happy to introduce Zelda to everyone who had helped him.He was most amused when he visited Rito village, seeing Teba and the Elder finally realize he wasn’t just a Champion descendant, but the real Champion Link himself.

There were several times they returned to Kakariko and Hateno Village, whether to get supplies or upgrades on the Sheikah Slate, and if they had time, Link made a point to stop by Zora’s Domain for a day or two, where he and Sidon were inseparable.They learned more about each other, both emotionally and physically, and Link found himself settling in quite comfortably with his companion every time he visited.

After several months of visiting, Sidon finally had a Hylian-style bed, large enough to accommodate himself and Link, placed in his bedroom so they could spend the night together. 

They had yet to officially “mate” and Sidon explained that often only happened during mating season anyway, which only happened every two or three years, but it was clear to the two of them, and to everyone else in the town, that they were unofficially mates.The Prince Sidon Fan Club seemed a little peeved by this at first, and Link found himself avoiding their sharp stares every time he went out in the main square, but they eventually settled on the idea and went back to their friendly banter.They did also try to get Link to spill about what a romance with Sidon was like, but Link always brushed them off with a flustered wave of his hands.

Gerudo Town was their last official stop on their dozen or so months of traveling, and the desert was exceptionally hot as summer enveloped Hyrule.They made their way back toward the Dueling Peaks, chattering away about getting to take a break for a while and settle in Hateno Village while they regained their energy. 

“You’d probably like to see Sidon though, hm?” Zelda asks, though no longer teasing like she was months ago.Link and Sidon got along swimmingly, and she wanted to encourage them.

Link nods his head, a smile tugging at his lips.This was the longest they’d been apart.They saw each other just before he and Zelda headed southwest, and after stopping several times through Central Hyrule, where some Hylians were starting to rebuild the old ruins, they’d finally reached Gerudo after a little more than a month.Now it was leading through month two, and Link hadn’t been able to keep Sidon off his mind for the last several weeks.

“You should go,” she says softly as they reach Proxim Bridge, pulling both their mounts to a halt.

 _‘Are you sure?’_ Link asks, brow furrowed.Despite seeing the new amounts of safety throughout Hyrule, with the number of monsters dwindling by the day, he still felt hesitant to let her off on her own, even with how close they were to the places they considered home. 

Zelda laughs and rolls her eyes.“You know I can take care of myself.Besides, you taught me well in swordsmanship and archery if I need to defend myself,” she assures, and Link nods his head once.He does know this, and trusts she can take care of herself.Pleased, she nods her head.“Well, then off you go!I’ll be in Hateno Village for a while, so you can find me there.”

And with that, they’re both off, Link turning out toward the open ruins of Hyrule Field as a detour toward the Lanayru Wetlands.His bay stallion seems pleased with the change of pace from walking to gallop, and tosses his head as they run through the wetlands.Link can’t stop smiling, and hopes Sidon is just as excited to see him.

* * *

When he approaches Zora’s Domain this time, he finds it strangely quiet.The guards are still present, but they seem a little out of it and offer quiet half-greetings to the Hylian.He doesn’t mind, but finds it strange. 

The main square is even more quiet, only a few elders and the children pattering about.Strange again, as usually it’s bustling with people.He also notes how few tourists are there, and he hopes he isn’t interrupting something important. 

He eagerly makes his way to the throne room, where King Dorephan and Muzu are talking with each other.King Dorephan perks up at Link’s approach.

“Ah, Link, so good to see you!” he booms, and Link offers him a small bow.“If you’re searching for Prince Sidon, he’s in his private quarters,” he explains.Link thanks him for the tip, and turns tail back down the stairs to Sidon’s room.

The guards let him through without question, and when Link approaches the bedroom, he knocks gently on the door.When he doesn’t get an immediate response, he slowly opens it, peeking inside.The room is darker than usual, and he notes there’s some sort of blinds on the windows.He furrows his brow in confusion, concerned that Sidon might be ill, or hurt, and hiding away to heal.He fully enters the room, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting to spot Sidon idly floating in his pool.

“Oh, Link… I didn’t know you’d be coming,” he murmurs, immediately perking up as he wades to the edge of the pool. 

Link smiles, relieved he seems to be in good health, and approaches him, sitting down at the edge of the pool. _‘Sorry, I would have told you ahead of time, but it was sort of a last minute decision,’_ he explains, _‘I missed you.’_

“And I missed you, my pearl,” Sidon says, that telltale purring grumble present in his tone.

It makes Link smile even more, and he eases himself out of his outer layers, kicking off his shoes, socks, and pants, so he’s left in his undershirt and underwear.Free of his clothes, he dips his feet into the pool beside Sidon, sighing at the cool water on his tired legs.

Sidon watches him with hungry eyes, making Link blush.“How was your trip?” Sidon asks, however, and Link sets about telling him of their journey.As he speaks, Sidon drifts closer, trailing his claws gently along Link’s calves, just enough to provide a satisfying itch.Soon, however, he’s settling between Link’s legs, pushing them apart gently with the tip of his crest.It startles Link into silence, but he admires his lover below him.

 _‘You really missed me, hm?’_ he teases wagging his eyebrows at the Zoran.

Sidon’s pupils flare, and Link feels a shift in the atmosphere.It sends a shiver down his spine, which is only emphasized by Sidon gripping tightly at his thighs, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb to the sensitive skin.“I did, Link, my dear… I missed you very much,” he says, voice a little strained.Link cocks his head curiously, his teasing demeanor fading.Sidon swallows audibly, staring into the space between him and Link, before tilting his head up to look at his lover.“You know what time of the season it is, yes?” Sidon asks, and Link frowns before shaking his head.

 _‘Should I not have come?Is it a bad time?’_ he asks, and Sidon just laughs.

“That depends,” he says softly, before that hunger returns to his eyes, “It’s… the Zoran mating season.I… we’re all a little… busy,” he explains, and Link’s eyes go wide.Guess that explains why the square was so empty.

He falters for a moment.Should he really not have come?Perhaps Sidon wanted to mate with someone who could carry his young, to carry on his genes for the royal family.What if he already had?Perhaps he really should have gone to Hateno with Zelda, written ahead to Sidon and waited to hear back.

 _‘Do you want me to leave?’_ Link finds himself asking, and is a little afraid for the answer.

Sidon just blinks up at him, and that lust disappears and turns to concern.“Of course not, my pearl!” he beams, and Link immediately feels himself relax.“You are the only person I’d ever want to experience this love with, I just…” he trails off, chewing on his bottom lip.Link urges him to continue, gently running his thumb across his cheek and settling to play with the fins that frame his face.Sidon leans into the touch, taking a deep breath before continuing.“I just worry it will be too much for you.”

Link can’t help smiling at that and shakes his head, drawing his hand back to speak. _‘It won’t be too much for me, I promise,’_ he says, but Sidon seems unconvinced. _‘Sidon,’_ Link states, holding eye contact to get his point across, _‘I want to be your mate.’_

Sidon hums thoughtfully, chewing his lips, before he squeezes Link’s thighs again.“My pearl, I don’t want to hurt you… we Zora, well… when we mate, we mark each other.With our teeth.”

Link lets out a little gasping moan, the concept hitting him hard with arousal.Embarrassed, a hand flies up to his mouth, trying to hide away the sound, but Sidon is staring up at him with wide, excited eyes. 

Link takes a moment to compose himself, fighting away his embarrassment, before speaking again. _‘I want to be your mate,’_ he signs once more, emphasizing each word as much as possible.He truly wants to be Sidon’s mate, and feels himself begin to throb at the idea of officially mating, Sidon marking him as his own, making everyone know who his love belongs to.

Sidon smiles up at him, but he interrupts himself with a needy growl as he surges up out of the water to pull Link into a hungry kiss.They make short work of the rest of Link’s clothing, and Link has been naked for all of two seconds by the time Sidon is fully aroused and his members push out of his slit.The larger cock looks bigger than usual, and it occurs to Link that it’s because of the mating season. _He’s ready to lay eggs._

The idea makes Link moan, and he slides easily into the pool, being held above the water by Sidon’s strong arms.“Oh, Link,” he sighs as he kisses every inch of Link’s body he can reach.Link turns to putty in his hands, and lets Sidon lavish him in affection and take his time in getting things started.Just like Link had taught him, Sidon brings one hand down to his groin, gently rubbing his fingers over his clit to get him good and worked up.Due to his claws, he felt nervous about fingering Link, so Link does that himself, quickly able to begin thrusting two fingers into himself while Sidon teases his clit.

Link is soon moaning and bucking his hips, and feels Sidon’s members brush against his backside every so often. _‘Please,’_ he signs with his free hand, and pulls his other hand free with a low sigh to say, _‘Please, want you inside me.’_

Sidon moans and rolls his hips up, brushing the tips of his cocks against Link’s lower back and _god_ , he feels huge.Again, they had yet to actually have penetrative sex, but now seemed like the best possible time to get it done.It was special to Sidon, and that made it special to Link. 

“I… don’t think I’ll be able to hold back,” Sidon growls, his grip on Link’s hips growing tighter in his attempt to control himself.

_‘Then don’t hold back.’_

That makes Sidon let out a desperate little whimper and rolls his hips again, which brings a grin to Link’s face.

“You… can’t carry children, is that right?” he asks, clearly not upset and rather just curious, and Link smiles fondly.Link wonders if Sidon would be nervous to become a father, especially when, by Zora standards, he’s still fairly young.

He shakes his head. _‘No, even Hylian reproduction wouldn’t take in my body,’_ he signs, and it’s the truth, as far as he’s aware.The pills Purah gives him are potent enough that, after enough regular consumption, his uterus stops functioning.There’s no way for him to become pregnant.Though their recent travels did take longer than anticipated, and his consumption of the pills had tapered off as he ran out, but he hadn’t had his monthly bleed as of late, so he was sure it was impossible.Besides, it was likely the Zoran eggs wouldn’t take in a Hylian uterus anyway.

That’s enough encouragement for Sidon, who lets out a primal growl, pupils flaring as he surges forward to kiss Link again and continue teasing his clit once more.Link moans, rolling up into his touch as he returns the messy kisses.

It’s not long before Sidon is teasing the tip of his cock, the larger one, against Link’s labia, gently easing into him.It makes Link whimper, and Sidon manages to keep enough control to take his time and be gentle.Sidon is very large, especially in comparison to Link’s small body, so it takes time before he’s fully sheathed inside of Link, his other cock settling comfortably at the junction of Link’s hip to rub against his thigh.

“Goddess, Link,” Sidon gasps once he’s in to the hilt, and he experimentally rolls his hips up.Link’s jaw has gone slack, completely lost in the feeling of Sidon stretching him, pushing into him so deep that he thinks he might pass out.There’s a slight pain due to how large Sidon is, but it burns so good that Link just throbs dully around him.He glances down between them, letting out a heavy moan as he involuntarily throbs more around Sidon’s dick at the sight of them locked together.Sidon is so large and so deep that it causes his belly to swell out with the intrusion. 

Link places a hand on his belly, admiring how full he is with Sidon inside of him, before signing for Sidon to fuck him senseless.

Sidon wastes no time, and after a few gentle, experimental thrusts, he begins eagerly snapping his hips up into Link, the water splashing around them with the effort.Link tosses his head back and cries out because _Goddess this feels amazing don’t stop keep doing that keep going Goddess please don’t ever stop._

Sidon mimics his thoughts, moaning out for Link, telling him how good he feels, how tight and hot he is, how much he wants to fill him up, making him big and round with his eggs, and _oh fuck, that’s hot._

Link’s moans grow louder as Sidon talks of breeding him, filling him up, and the thought of being full of Sidon’s young nearly sends him right over the edge.He just nods his head at all of Sidon’s encouragement, trying to return any kisses he receives, but is too overwhelmed to do much other than messily mouth across Sidon’s jaw. 

“Link, my pearl, I love you,” Sidon gasps, “I… I’m so close.”

Link whines in return, squeezing around Sidon to encourage him to let loose and come, to fill him up and mate with him.He wants this so badly, and he manages to gasp out a small, “Please,” against Sidon’s jaw.

Sidon growls again, snapping his hips up another few times, jostling Link in his arms, before he bites down on Link’s shoulder.The pain shoots through Link’s whole body, causing him to cry out sharply, but it quickly tapers up into a moan as that pain morphs into pleasure when he feels Sidon pulse inside of him and begin to pump him full.It’s a strange feeling on top of a strange feeling.His shoulder burns as Sidon laps gently at the teeth marks there, his mouth nearly covering his entire shoulder to catch any blood that dribbles out of the wounds.His insides, however, feel warm and full.There’s fluid that comes with Sidon’s orgasm, but there’s another strange sensation.Small, orb-like objects pump up into him, pressing against the inner walls of his vagina. _Sidon’s eggs._

It brings a new wave of pleasure through him, but he soon feels Sidon’s dick begin to taper down, the swelling finally dwindling.He gently pulls out, and Link whimpers at the loss, but it’s quickly brought back when Sidon thrusts his other member up into him.Link wails, grappling at Sidon’s shoulders at the rough intrusion, but he’s drooling, it feels so good. 

Sidon is babbling nonsense, repeating Link’s name over and over into the junction of his throat as he pumps his hips again a few more times.As Sidon thrusts into him, one hand holds tight onto his backside to keep him in place, but he brings the other between Link’s legs to tease his clit once more.Link cries out, rolling his hips down to meet Sidon’s with each thrust.

“My pearl, I love you, I love- love you,” Sidon groans as he snaps his hips up into him one last time and growls as he releases his load to semen in after the eggs.The additional pressure and fluid makes Link toss his head back, holding onto Sidon’s biceps for dear life as he tenses around him and comes so hard his vision goes white and stars dance behind his eyelids. 

Even when Link finally starts to come down from his high, he feels Sidon still coming inside of him, and he throbs dully at the feeling.He looks down to see some of the semen floating around in the water between them, clearly his small body unable to take it all.It rips a weak moan from his throat and he rolls his hips a few more times to chase that ebbing pleasure.

He lets Sidon ride it out, and eventually he takes in a low, shuddering breath and gingerly pulls out of Link. 

Both utterly exhausted, they take a moment to gather themselves, Sidon holding Link close as they relax.He idly licks at Link’s bite mark, until he feels steady enough to pull them both out of the pool and get them each properly cleaned up.He even gets Link a bandage for his shoulder, as he’s far more prone to bleeding from such a wound than a Zoran would be.Link thanks him, still groggy and loopy headed from their mating ritual. 

While Sidon bandages him in front of his mirror, Link admires his reflection in their post-sex afterglow.His belly is slightly distended from all the eggs and semen inside of him, despite how a good amount of it seeped its way out while they got cleaned up.He finds himself feeling strangely comfortable with it, and rubs gently at his midsection.He catches Sidon smiling fondly down at him when he does so, but he voices their shared thoughts soon after.

“I assume the eggs will pass within the next few days.” 

Link hums and nods his head in agreement. _‘Yes, they likely will.’_

“If you’d like, you can stay here while we wait for that to happen,” Sidon offers, and Link happily agrees.They were mates now, and Link wanted everyone in Zora’s Domain to know who had left this mark on his shoulder.

* * *

The following few days were still quiet out in the town square, but soon the Zora began to appear again, back from their private escapades.Many of the women’s bellies were starting to become round with the eggs inside of them, and Link couldn’t help admiring them all.Many of them also sat down with him, telling them about how the mating worked, that the eggs actually had soft, flexible shells rather than hard ones like a bird, and that once the eggs were large enough, after around six months, they would be laid.At that point, they’d be kept in special incubators until hatching anywhere from three to four months after that.

“Most women will lay a dozen eggs or so, depending on the fertility, but often times only two or three of them will be able to hatch,” a deep emerald green Zora woman explained to him one day while he idly wandered town, Sidon being busy with preparations for the coming eggs. 

_‘Why is that?’_ Links asks, genuinely curious, and she tells how, often times, many of the eggs don’t have room to grow to their full potential when inside the womb.Therefore, only the few that can grow to a healthy size will be able to survive in the incubator.It’s a bit of a sad thought, and Link voices as much, but the Zora woman just laughs softly.

“Perhaps it is, but it means our children can thrive.It’s just the way of things.”

Several more days go by, and at this point all the Zora are back out and about as usual, aside from a few more rounding bellies.Link finds himself being more drawn to his own round belly, but he can’t help the general anxiety he feels that none of them have passed out of him yet, even after nearly a week.Sidon seems nervous about it as well, but he does his best to put on a reassuring smile, stating that they should pass eventually still.Link agrees with him, but deep down he’s starting to feel his assumptions about his reproductivity may have been wrong. 

After the tenth day of staying in Zora’s Domain, Link finally admits he needs to go to Hateno Village to check in on Zelda and stay there with her for a while.Sidon is hesitant to let him go, especially with the eggs still not having passed, but he tells Link he should do what he feels is best.They kiss each other goodbye, and Link hurries off down the winding path out to the Wetlands, trying to quell his nerves all the while.

* * *

It’s a short two day travel to Hateno Village, and he hurries to his house, glad he lives in a secluded corner of town where people don’t often bother him.With still no sign of shifting from the eggs, he’d be too nervous to talk to anyone anyway. 

When he arrives inside, Zelda is sitting at the dining table, papers strewn out before her.She beams up at Link when he enters, but her smile falters when she senses his nervous demeanor. 

“Link, what’s the matter?” she asks, quickly standing up from her seat to approach him.He’s tense, and his eyes flit around the room, hardly able to look Zelda in the eye.She grabs his hand, linking their fingers as she asks if everything’s alright, if something had happened while they were apart.

Link chews on his lips and nods his head, yes, something did happen, but it’s nothing particularly bad, depending on how you look at it.That has Zelda quirking a curious brow, and she urges Link to sit down and just spit it out.

He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. suddenly painfully aware of the way his slightly distended belly brushes the fabric in a way he’s not used to.

Rather than outright state what’s going on, he opts for asking a simple question. _‘Do you know… if there’s any possibility that a Hylian uterus could carry Zora eggs?’_ He feels like his face is on fire and that his heart might beat right out of his chest.Zelda is just staring at him, not speaking, and he can’t even tell what she’s thinking.

“Link… did you…?” she asks, letting the unfinished question float in the air.

Link swallows, eyes still trained on his lap. _‘Yes, and I… I didn’t know it was mating season,’_ he admits.

Zelda lets out a breathless laugh, slouching back in her seat.Link peeks up at her, and she has a dumbfounded grin on her face.“You mated and _bred_ with the Zora Prince!?” she asks, and Link is a little bewildered by her seemingly pleased reaction.

 _‘…Yes,’_ he signs slowly, and is quickly startled by the excited squeal that erupts from Zelda, and she quickly asks to see the bite mark on his shoulder.She beams at him, and congratulates him for having officially mated with Sidon, since she knew it was a long time coming.She doesn’t outright mention the eggs, and that actually helps Link feel better about the situation.He still felt very fondly about the actual mating, and that helped to douse the anxiety that came with the possibility of actually being pregnant.

After Zelda’s initial excitement, she lets out a sigh to calm herself and gently takes one of Link’s hands in her own.

“I don’t know what you’re feeling,” she says softly, and Link smiles nervously at her, “But I will help you.”

He thanks her, and she scurries around the small house to find her texts on reproduction and anything about the Zora.They spend the rest of the day reading, as she herself is unsure whether cross breeding between the species could be possible, especially with how different their reproductive systems are.Eventually, Link finds something promising buried deep in an old journal about the Zoran mating season.

It’s hand-written, and he soon realizes it’s a series of journal entries from a Hylian woman from a dozen decades ago.Link grabs Zelda’s attention to read it over together, and they quickly learn that this woman had fallen in love with a Zora man and they’d mated.She spoke about how they both wanted children, but they were unsure if it would work.Despite this, they tried anyway, and she was able to carry a small amount of eggs to term, and one of them successfully hatched.The child was small, far smaller than most Zoran children, and she had far more Hylian features.There were even a few sketches of the infant, who had the head and proportions of a Hylian, but bore fins on her arms and gills along her torso. 

Link stares down at the sketch, his heart swelling at the sight of the tiny infant.The drawing was rendered with love, capturing every little detail, and he found himself running his fingertips gently across the image, as if trying to stroke her hair out of her eyes.He notes Zelda watching him out of the corner of his eye, but still brings a hand down to cradle his gently rounded belly.

When he finally pries his eyes away from the text, he looks straight at Zelda.She’s chewing her lip, but doesn’t look nervous for Link, just thinking.She is the one to speak first.

“I thought your hormone supplements were supposed to prevent something like this,” she says softly, and Link lets out a sigh.

 _‘I hadn’t been taking as much lately, so I think the potency wore off enough for it to be possible,’_ he explains, and Zelda hums in understanding.Before she can say anything more, Link continues. _‘Zelda, I think I want to have these children.’_

He explains how, the longer he stayed in Zora’s Domain, and the longer he spoke to the women who had mated that season, the more he envied them.He really did want to carry Sidon’s children, he wanted to have a family.He never thought he would, but now that the threat to Hyrule was over, and he found himself so hopelessly in love with Sidon, he wanted to further consummate that.Plus, he found himself enjoying the presence of the children in Zora’s Domain, and always enjoyed seeing the children in Hateno Village every time he visited.Now he was seriously considering having children of his own, simply because it was forced upon him.

The more he speaks, the wider Zelda’s smile becomes.He’s so pleased she enthusiastically supports him, and they make a plan to visit Purah the following day to see if the hormone supplements will affect the young in any way, and tell her not to continue to make more for the next several months.

* * *

Link finds himself feeling nervous about voicing his decision to Sidon, but obviously it has to be done.Later that following week, Zelda joins him in another trek to Zora’s Domain, opting to join him to back him up in case Sidon voices unhappiness toward the situation. 

Sidon is as pleased as ever to see Link, but it’s clear he’s nervous and, when they’re in a more private area, Zelda insisting she come long as well after having made clear she knows what’s happening, he asks about the eggs.

“Has… has anything happened?” he asks, and his face falls slightly when Link shakes his head.

Zelda prompts Sidon to wait, who does so, keeping his mouth shut as Link fiddles with the hem of his shirt and gathers up his words.

Slowly, he begins to sign. _‘I… after staying here with you, I’m completely happy to be your mate,’_ he starts, and is pleased to see Sidon flash him a subdued smile, _‘And even though I was scared and nervous at first, after talking to the women of the town I… started to grow fond of the idea of bearing your children.’_ Sidon’s cheeks flush purple at that, but he stays silent. _‘When nothing was happening, Zelda and I did some research and… turns out, it is possible for me to carry Zora eggs.It… happened before, many many years ago.’_

“Link-“ Sidon tries to interject, but Zelda flashes him a glare that shuts him right back up.

 _‘Sidon,’_ Link says, staring up at his mate.He presses his lips into a nervous line, gripping at his shirt and admiring how his belly is beginning to swell even though it’s only been three weeks since consummation. _‘I want to have these children.’_

Sidon brings a clawed hand up to his mouth, brow furrowing together.Link is worried that he’s angry, upset, disappointed in his decision, but oh, is he wrong.

Sidon drops his hand to show a beaming smile, and tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he scoops Link up into his arms.“Oh, my pearl, yes, yes, I want to have these children as well!” he booms, and Link lets out a startled laugh at being manhandled.Zelda watches on in amusement, moving out of the way so she doesn’t get kicked by Link’s legs as he’s lifted into the air. 

When Sidon settles enough for Link to lean back in his arms, he asks, _‘You’re not upset?’_

“Upset!?Of course not!After all, it is your decision, but I was worried admitting I wanted to have children would’ve scared you away!”Link can’t help laughing at that, thinking about all the things Sidon had said while they mated, how he wanted to make Link round with his young, but he bit his tongue.After all, that was the concept that had sent him over the edge as well.

“I’m very happy you agree with Link’s decision,” Zelda says softly, stepping closer to them again.“I assume you’d want him to stay here with you through the process?”

Sidon nods his head once, but quickly stops himself when he looks back down at Link.Link’s face fell at that suggestion, suddenly terrified of leaving Zelda for that long.He got so used to accompanying her, that even leaving her for three weeks was an ordeal, but the idea of being unable to be by her side for nearly a year had his heart racing.

“Link,” Sidon murmurs, pulling him out of his anxiety, “You do not have to stay here if you wish to continue accompanying the Princess.”

Link blinks, unable to respond, but feels his nerves subsiding.Slowly, he nods his head, making both Zelda and Sidon smile fondly at him.

“Although,” Sidon continues, “There may reach a point where the eggs become too cumbersome, and you must stay in once place till they are laid, and… I would prefer you be here for that.”

Link did remember reading about that in the journal entry as well.While many Zora women can walk around while heavily pregnant, the Hylian woman found the eggs to be too large for her to handle, and she was confined to her bed most days for nearly the last month leading up to the birthing.Link easily agreed that would be best, much to Zelda’s and Sidon’s relief. 

With that settled, Sidon pulled Link close again, holding him in a tight embrace and smothering him in gentle kisses across his face.“I love you, my pearl,” he murmurs over and over, and eventually Zelda leaves them be to have some personal time, and revel in the idea that within a year, they would be parents.

* * *

The following four months are busy for Link.Not in the sense that he’s running around doing errands for people, as Zelda forbade him from doing so, so as not to overexert himself while the eggs inside him grew, but simply because his growing belly kept him at constant attention.He made regular trips to Zora’s domain, usually staying half the month there, and half the month in Hateno, and back again.With each passing day he feels his belly swell, and he has to buy maternity clothes when his shirts start to ride up far too often for comfort. 

While before this he may have been mortified by his lack of mobility, unable to walk and run as much as he’s used to, now he feels completely at ease with his growing children inside of him.When he sits at home, he often finds himself rubbing at his belly, and even when he goes out he always has a hand place atop it, waiting to feel any movement inside. Every time he visits Sidon, the Prince admires how he’s grown in their time apart, and spends hours every night lavishing him in affection, rubbing all the sensitive spots on his belly, and helping him with his arousal when need be.If it’s at all possible, being pregnant makes his orgasms even stronger.Perhaps it’s the hormones flaring up inside of him, but having Sidon work him over while pressing tender kisses to the dome of his belly, rubbing the sensitive spot under his belly button, has him moaning and bucking his hips for more.He feels so good, and the fact that he’s heavy with Sidon’s children has it multiplying tenfold.

All the women in Zora’s Domain lavish him in attention too, especially the Prince Sidon Fan Club, who dote on him and the future children of the Prince.Muzu seemed completely perplexed by the situation, but even Link noticed him being unable to keep himself from celebrating with King Dorephan, who was ecstatic that he was going to have grandchildren.He offered his blessing, and noted how Mipha would have been so happy to meet the little ones.

That brought a sad smile to Link’s face, and he gently rubbed at his belly.He’d been thinking of names, and had yet to actually share his ideas with anyone, not even Zelda.But he knew for certain what he would name any daughter he bore. 

Near the tail end of the fifth month of his pregnancy, Link was staying in Hateno Village.His midsection had expanded farther than he thought it ever could, and when he sat down he had to part his legs to let his belly settle between his thighs.His belly button already reached just past mid thigh, and he wondered what he’d look like after another month.If he were pregnant by purely Hylian means, he’d appear to be near his due date, but the fact that these offspring wouldn’t even be fully hatched for another four months really showed off just how large they were.Or, rather, how small Link was.

Throughout the pregnancy, he also found his chest expanding.He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, and when it came to his appearance he didn’t appreciate it, but that paternal instinct would kick in, and he’d admire how he would one day get to breastfeed his little ones.

At this point he was finding walking around becoming difficult.He waddled around the house, constantly with a hand on his belly, snacking on his latest craving — he was currently really into hearty truffles, which likely were also making the offspring grow larger and stronger — and Zelda often accompanied him when he went out in case he needed assistance or to take a seat and rest his swollen feet. 

Today, just before sunset after visiting Purah at the Hateno lab for a checkup, they had to pause at the fork in the road that led down to Hateno Beach.

 _‘I just need to sit for a second,’_ Link signs, taking in labored breaths as he sits on the root of a nearby tree, rubbing the sides of his belly with both hands. 

Zelda smiles softly at him, standing beside him and placing a hand on top of the dome of his belly.“They’re really getting big,” she notes, and Link sighs appreciatively when she gently rubs her hand across its expanse.Link nods in agreement, and gazes fondly down at his enlarged midsection.“Perhaps it’s time for you to go stay with Sidon,” she adds, and Link snaps his eyes up to hers.

 _‘Are you sure?’_ Link asks, concern flashing across his features.He’d grown even softer, too, his cheeks nice and round as he gained some weight to help in bearing the eggs.

Zelda laughs and rolls her eyes.“Can you worry about yourself for once, Link?” she asks, giving his shoulder a little nudge, causing Link to smile bashfully.“I watch you have trouble getting out of bed every day, you should go stay with him.He’ll take more than good care of you.”

Link still presses his lips into an uncertain line. _‘But will you be okay if I leave for so long?’_ he asks, reaching out to take one of her hands afterwards,

“Yes, Link, I’ll be fine, you know I will.Besides, I can always come visit you.After all, I want to meet the little ones after they’re born,” she says softly, and Link can’t help agreeing to her wishes.

The next day, he gets packed up and ready to go alongside Zelda.Initially, he was going to travel alone, as he had every other time he went to visit Sidon, but that morning he found he actually needed Zelda to help him stand up off the bed, and he feared he’d hardly be able to get in or out of a saddle in this state on his own.

Thankfully for Link, he wouldn’t have to make the long walk to Zora’s Domain on foot, as they had finally made a smooth path from the main road to Inogo Bridge that allowed horses easy access to the region.They hitched them on the grassy patch right outside the Great Zora Bridge, and Zelda links her arm with one of Link’s as they walk — well, Zelda walks and Link waddles — into the town center.Many of the townspeople immediately give them warm greetings, some of the guards Link has become more than friendly with pausing to give his belly a gentle pat. 

All the women in town were just has pregnant has he was, though it showed far more on his smaller frame.They all asked how he was doing, giving his belly gentle touches and encouragement and praise.He stopped to chat with the emerald green Zora woman he’d become good friends with through their pregnancies when Sidon appeared.When he spotted them, he bounded down the stairs from the throne room, hurrying to Link’s side to gently scoop him up into his arms, being mindful of his belly.

“Oh, Link, I am so happy to see you!” he beamed, and he giggled as Sidon peppered him in kisses before placing him back on his feet.“You’ve finally come to stay with me, yes?”

Link nods his head, explaining how he needed Zelda to help him out of bed the day they left with a bashful expression, which causes Sidon to laugh.

“Oh, my sweet pearl, I will take good care of you here,” he says, kneeling down to take Link’s hand and kiss his knuckles.“Though I’m sure Princess Zelda was just as good at keeping an eye on you.”

Zelda laughs beside them, and smiles warmly when Link says she was fantastic to him, even when he was cranky and exhausted. 

They all chatted together for a while, Zelda helping Link get settled.He would be staying in Sidon’s room, though another room was available across the hall in case he needed a separate space — though Sidon said he’d be the one to take the extra room and allow Link to take over his bedroom, as it would be far more comfortable.Link couldn’t help giggling at his generosity, but promised that he would only want to be by Sidon’s side for the next month till the eggs would be laid.

Zelda also agreed that Link would be the one to stay put this time, and she would come visit every month and stay for several days while the eggs were incubating.Even when Link tried to protest, she raised her hand to silence him.“These are your children, Link.You should be staying by their side.”

He couldn’t really argue with her when she put it that way, so he agreed to such an arrangement. 

* * *

Link spent his final month of his pregnancy in bed nearly all day every day.Sidon made a point to indulge him in taking him outside at least once a day, if Link wished to do so, to get some walking and mingling in.A lot of the time, Link would also request he get to float in Sidon’s pool, as it lifted much of the weight off his frame.Sidon indulged him until he began to prune, and then Link let Sidon dry him off and lavish him in affection.

There really was no reason for Link to complain, and he felt like he was in paradise.Finally, in the last two weeks, he finally began to feel movement in his belly.It had happened first when he was sitting in bed, eating one of the lavish meals that Sidon had brought to him.It had made him gasp, and Sidon looked up from where he was reading over some papers.

“What is it, what’s the matter?” Sidon asks as he moves over to the bed.Link doesn’t say anything, and instead just grabs at Sidon’s hands and places them on his belly.Sidon furrows his brow in confusion, but it happens again.A small kick on the left side of his belly.“Oh,” Sidon gasps, and Link can’t stop smiling.The little one kicks again, and Sidon gasps once more.“Oh, my dear!” he sighs, voice high and breathless, completely in awe. 

They sit together like that for what feels like hours, chasing those little bits of movement and murmuring praise to the little one inside of Link making such a ruckus.

It was later that week that Zelda was due to visit, and Link was pleased that it seemed it would line up perfectly with the birth.Both he and Sidon were constantly on their toes, especially now that, as the due date grew closer, Link was experiencing small abdominal pains as the eggs shifted in preparation for their expulsion.Sidon had arranged for several incubators to be kept in his room, and he had all the items he’d need to help Link through the ordeal.

One night, Link and Sidon laid together on their bed, simply admiring his large belly as it jutted out on his lap.Now that the final month was nearly up, his belly surged out nearly to his knees when he sat down in order to accommodate what they now knew was ten total eggs.They were each just slightly larger than two of Link’s fists put together, and he had begun to feel movement throughout various areas of his belly.However, the one on his left side still seemed to be the most active, and therefore the strongest of the litter.

“Link, my love, my pearl, do you know how handsome you are?” Sidon mutters as he gazes between Link’s face and his belly from where he lay on the bed.Link flushes at the compliment, and gives Sidon a bashful smile.

“Truly, you are!” Sidon presses, and moves closer so he can wrap his arm behind Link’s waist and rub at his belly with the other.“Even if you weren’t carrying my children, you would be the most handsome person I’d ever lay my eyes on.”

Link lets out a flustered laugh, hiding his face in his hands to bury his blush.He relents, though, and looks back at Sidon when he urges Link to show his face.Before Link can get a word in edgewise, Sidon is kissing him, pecking all across his cheeks and lips until Link is a giggling mess and melting under his attention.

With his belly adequately pinning him in place, Sidon lets his hands roam across its expanse, which Link had opted for leaving bare this evening to let his skin breath.Link sighs softly against his lips, letting out a small whimper when Sidon presses the sensitive spot below his belly button.

“My pearl…” Sidon purrs, continuing to rub and press every sensitive spot he and Link discovered while they were together until Link is panting.Eventually, he brings his lips down Link’s throat and to his chest.His breasts had grown in size, though they were still small and resembled soft pecs more than anything.Sidon presses gentle kisses to the sensitive skin while his hand wanders lower to tease across the crotch of Link’s underwear.Just as he rubs his finger over Link’s clit, he sucks a nipple into his mouth and rolls his tongue over the bud.Link groans loudly at the affection, rolling his hips up into Sidon’s touch as best he can.

“Relax, my love, let me take care of you,” Sidon murmurs as he moves from one nipple to the other, stilling Link’s hips with a gentle squeeze of his hand before dipping the other into his waistband.Link had grown wetter as the pregnancy continued, and that sent both Sidon and Link’s heads spinning at the sensation.Sidon takes his time in pleasuring Link, letting him become a whimpering mess and silently begging for release. 

Sidon obliges, taking his mouth away from Link’s chest to instead dive between his thighs and lap at his labia.Link’s voice rises into a high, desperate moan, and his pleasure is only increased as Sidon’s crest rubs against the sensitive underside of his belly as he moves.In no time, Link is crying out, rolling his hips onto Sidon’s eager tongue as best he can till he’s tumbling over the edge. 

Slick fluids coat Sidon’s chin when he pulls away, and the bed is absolutely drenched.

“My pearl, you are… wonderful…” Sidon says, though his eagerness fades when he sees Link’s slightly pained expression, still with wisps of pleasure around the edges.“Link, what’s wrong?” he asks, and before Link can answer, he winces, eyes screwing shut as he grabs at his belly and lets out a whimper of discomfort.

When Link can open his eyes again, Sidon’s cheeks are deep purple, and they share a knowing look. 

_‘Please… get the midwife.’_

* * *

The contractions are the worst pain Link has ever experienced, and this is coming from someone who’s been near death several times in his life.They had settled him in the edge of the pool for ease of birth, and the midwife had set herself up in the water between Link’s legs, telling him what to do and when to do it.Sidon is in the pool with him, holding him to his chest to keep him afloat and offer Link something more comfortable than the tiled edge of the pool to hang onto.

“Link, my pearl, you are doing so wonderfully,” Sidon murmurs as he kisses Link’s forehead, now slick with sweat from the exertion and pain.

Link lets out a pained cry as another contraction rocks his body, tossing his head back into Sidon’s chest.The eggs shift heavily inside of him, making their way to his vaginal vault to be expelled.While he holds Sidon’s hand with one of his own, he lets the other roam across his belly, feeling how the eggs move and the little ones stir, ready to be out of the womb.It occurs to him that this is going to be a long, arduous process, but the love he feels for his little ones forces him to power through.

He only has a moment to wish that Zelda was here with him when another contraction hits, and the midwife is telling him to push.Everything around him sounds muffled, the pain fogging his brain, but he has enough sense to do what she says, pushing hard with his abdominal muscles.There’s an immense pressure between his legs, and he manages to peel his eyes open enough to watch as the midwife brings her hands between his legs.He can’t see past his belly, but he can feel the first egg starting to push out.

When another contraction hits, he pushes again, but the egg still isn’t completely free.“Once more,” the midwife promises, and she’s right.With the third contraction, he pushes hard, and the eggs pops free and a wave of pleasure washes over him.He moans softly at the relief, and watches as the midwife passes the egg off to a nurse, who places it in one of the incubators.It’s dripping from the water of the pool, and a small stream of red blood swirls through the water between his legs.

“You’re doing it, Link!”He barely registers Sidon’s praise, too caught up in this strange mixture of adoration for his first little one and the pain of another contraction hitting as another egg pushes its way out of him.

As each egg passes, it becomes a slightly easier process.He gets into the rhythm of it, and puts all of his effort into the task at hand.The fifth egg, the largest and thus the strongest fetus, is a bit more difficult.While the last egg had taken just under five minutes to come out, this one was already bordering on fifteen and was just barely halfway out.That was the hardest part, the midwife kept reminding him, and once the egg was halfway out, the rest would be easy.

It was in the middle of passing this egg that a visitor entered the room.Having finally arrived in town, Zelda hurried to the throne room to ask how everything was going.King Dorephan told her that Link was in the process of laying the eggs and she’d run as fast as she could to get there.

“Link!” she cries out, and Link glances over at her.His vision is blurred from the pain, tears filling his eyes, but he still smiles and reaches out to her.She hurries to his side, kneeling at the edge of the pool to hold his hand. 

“I’m glad you could make it in time,” Sidon says, his voice a little strained from the stress of the situation, “And I know Link is, too.”

Zelda finds herself close to tears, as she holds one of Link’s hands and Sidon holds the other.Another contraction rips through him, and this time Link can’t help letting out an almighty groan as he pushes as hard as he can till the egg comes free and the midwife passes it off.Link manages to catch a glimpse of it, noting the deep purple-red color of the fins inside.He smiles, a tear finally streaking down his cheek, and the rest of the birth is lost in a wave of pain.

* * *

When Link finally wakes up, sunlight is streaming into the room.He’s in Sidon’s bed, surrounded by an expanse of pillows.He makes to sit up, but groans when his whole body protests.He’s sore beyond belief, and simply lays back down and takes in deep, shaky breaths.

It’s then that Sidon enters the room, bringing in a fresh meal.“Ah, my pearl, you’re awake!” he says excitedly as he bounds over and sets the tray of food on the side table.“I’m glad I didn’t need to be rude and wake you myself,” he says softly, and Link can’t help smiling.He reaches out to Sidon, who leans over him to kiss him.

When they part, Link signs, _‘Did everything go alright?’_

Sidon beams down at him and nods his head.“You did wonderfully, Link.”

Link lets out a sigh of relief, eyes shutting for a moment.Suddenly, though, his stomach growls.With a lot of help from Sidon, Link manages to sit himself upright enough to be able to eat.He still has to lean back, as sitting fully upright applies too much pressure to his genitals and may cause him to bleed and expel more fluids.Sidon assured him that would be normal, but it’s best to do it in a more controlled situation, like with Sidon’s help in his pool.

Link is happy enough as-is, and settles in his sea of pillows keeping him upright to eat his food.Apparently it was midday, and Link had expelled the last egg in the early evening the day before.He glances around the room, finally settling on the incubators where they sat in their large cart.

 _‘After I eat, can I see them?’_ he signs, motioning to the eggs.

“Yes, of course, my dear,” Sidon assures.

As Link continues to wake, the gears in his brain starting to turn, he looks down at his body as he chews through a bite of salt-grilled fish.He’s wearing a clean set of loose clothing, and he can tell his belly is still somewhat swollen, though far, far less than the day before.The midwives and doctors, and the mothers he’d become good friends with, had all told him this would be the case.It would take a couple weeks for the swelling to go down completely, and would leave him with a nice soft belly of fat left over.The idea made him giggle, but he knew he’d be back on his feet and as active as ever as soon as he was allowed to. 

When Link finishes his food, Sidon sets the tray aside and fluffs a few of the pillow behind Link’s head.“Would you like to see the little ones, now?” he asks softly, and Link enthusiastically nods his head, a smile already tugging at his lips.Sidon sighs, but doesn’t stand up yet.“You should know that… some of them didn’t make it,” he murmurs, and Link sighs heavily.

He knew this would be the case, based on what he knew of regular Zora hatchings, but he had especially made sure to drive into his head that he likely would only produce one successful child, like the Hylian woman who’d written the journals.That way, if only one survived, he would be happy, and if any more made it, it would be a pleasant surprise.

It still hurt, though, and simply because of his exhaustion he felt tears leap to his eyes.He took in a shaky breath, taking a moment to sob openly on front of his lover who reached out to hold him close, wiping away any tears with the pad of his thumb.

 _‘I want to see them,’_ Link signs when he finally composes himself, sniffling wetly as Sidon presses a kiss to his head.

Sidon stands quickly then, moving to gently push the cart over to them.There were six total eggs left, split into groups of three in two different incubators.Link’s eyes quickly settle on the largest egg, in which a tiny, magenta-finned infant twitches around.He feels more tears spring to his eyes, but he just lets out a relieved gasp. 

“The midwife was able to determine sex… would you like to know?” Sidon asks softly, and Link nods his head.

With the eggs left, it’s an even split of male and female.Much to Link’s pleasure, the largest magenta one is female, and he gently touches at the glass of the incubator, silently saying hello.As if able to sense him, the baby twitches, and Link could swear a smile graced her lips.

* * *

Over the following three and a half months, many of the eggs failed.For the first few weeks, Link still had to stay confined to the bed, his body still recovering from the birthing process, but when he was able to get on his feet again, he made an effort to go out and visit all the other expecting mothers and say hello to their eggs.Many of them also came to see his, and they all gushed over the large magenta one was was still holding on strong, and growing every day.With three of his eggs left, the largest was left to her own incubator, while the other two, only about sixty percent of her size, sat together in their own separate incubator. 

Link sat with all of them every day, signing to them and telling them how good and strong they were.He kept himself in check, though, trying not to let himself get too attached to the two smaller eggs.The Zora were genetically wired to only expect so many offspring to survive, by Hylian’s were wired to hope that every one of their offspring would survive.Carrying ten offspring was already unheard of for Hylians, but doing so made Link’s body physically desire every one of them to thrive. 

Every day, each egg in the town that didn’t survive the night would be collected and disposed of respectfully.They placed them into Ruto Lake, where they would float downstream, feeding the earth again and granting them success in the next breeding season.

Exactly on the final day of the third month, one of the small eggs failed.Two days after that, the second one failed, leaving Link and Sidon with one egg left: the large, strong, magenta-finned daughter.

As she continued to grow to the size of an average Zora infant, Link and Sidon would fawn over her, and so would Zelda every time she visited.They began to notice more details through the translucent outer layer of the soft shell, such as that her face was smooth and flat like a Zora, but she didn’t have a crest, and instead a few wisps of golden hair were visible on her smooth, creamy pale head.Her skin was closer to that of a Hylian than a Zora’s creamy belly, though her hands and feet faded to Sidon’s notable deep magenta.She had fins on her arms like a Zora, and her hands ended in claws.Her legs were long like a Hylian, however, and they ended in the two-toe split like a Zora. 

Link was absolutely smitten, as was Sidon, who constantly cooed and coddled her through the glass of her incubator.The more they interacted with her, the more she reacted to their presence, and Link was absolutely certain she smiled every time they approached.

* * *

For the next couple weeks, Zelda made a point to stay in Zora’s Domain, as she didn’t want to miss the hatching of Link and Sidon’s daughter.Everyone had been hounding Link for his name ideas, but he wouldn’t give it up.He wanted his daughter to be the first one to know her name.Sidon had ultimately given Link the reins in choosing a name, because he felt it was only fair after having to go through the ordeal of carrying and laying the eggs.

Slowly, many of the other eggs began to hatch, and soon the town was buzzing with the sounds of newborn infants meeting their parents and siblings.Link managed to drag himself away from his daughter a few times to meet some of the newborns, but he was quickly back by her side.He still signed to her, but when no one else was in the room, he began gently speaking to her, using his voice.Something about her brought him complete peace, and he wanted her to truly know how much he loved her.He already felt a special bond with her that no one else could create.

Finally, as Link sat with her in the sunshine of Sidon’s bedroom one early morning, he kept his eyes only on her.He felt like he hadn’t stopped smiling in weeks, and that was probably true.She twitches gently within her egg, and he smiles at the movement.She makes the motion again, though this time with more force, and the outer layer of the shell bulges out momentarily as she kicks it.Link gasps, eyes going wide.Quickly, he stands up and pokes his head out the door and lets out a loud, two-toned whistle.He hurries back to the incubator’s side, and in no time Zelda and Sidon come tumbling into the room and rush to his side.

“Is- is she hatching!?” Sidon asks, and she gives another rough kick to answer his question.

Zelda squeals excitedly, and makes quick work of gently taking the lid off the incubator so they can offer her assistance if need be.

Link leans in the closest, whispering soft praise to his little one that Sidon and Zelda can barely hear, but they register it nonetheless.Sidon stands beside Link, also offering encouragement to their little one, one hand placed gently on the small of Link’s back.They watch in awe as she finally makes a tear in her shell, a few beads of fluid seeping out onto the plush bottom of the incubator. 

“Yes, just like that,” Link whispers, and Zelda would cry at the sound of Link’s voice if she wasn’t already crying at the hatching of their child. 

Bit by bit, she pushes through the soft shell, and Link gently reaches down to remove the soft film from her belly and head, offering her more room to breath.She makes a small squeak, and all three of them gasp at the sweet sound.It’s not long till she’s fully free of her confines, her arms and legs kicking out every which way as she discovers her body. 

Sidon hurries to grab a towel nearby for this such purpose, and hands it to Link.Ever so gently, Link drapes the towel over the infant’s body, gently shushing and cooing her when she makes a surprised squeak again.

“I’ve got you, darling,” Link whispers as he scoops her up, wiping the lasting fluids off of her body.Once she’s dry, he tosses the towel aside, and cradles her gently in his arms.Then it finally, finally, settles in.

He lets out a shaky breath, staring down at his darling daughter in his arms.He was a _father_.

This was his _daughter_.

He and Sidon had a _daughter_.

Without even noticing it, Link began to cry, but he couldn’t stop smiling.A tear fell down his cheek and landed gently on the center of the infant’s chest, who startled for a moment before opening her eyes, blinking at the blinding light of the sun before her gaze settled on Link above her. 

“Hi,” he whispers to her, and she just stares at him, eyes unwavering.

Link immediately feels a connection with her, and knows she recognizes him as her father.

Sidon leans in close then, and she looks to him next.“Oh, my dear,” Sidon gasps, and his voice is thick with tears.She stares at him for a while too, and watches as Sidon leans down to press a multitude of firm kisses to Link’s head, who leans into the touch before turning his head to let their lips meet.“I’m so happy,” Sidon gasps, and Link agrees with a deep hum before they both look down at their daughter.

Zelda watches in awe, admiring the deep bonding that was happening between parents and child.Only after they all stared into each others eyes for a while did she step forward.

“Now, Link, what is her name?” she asks softly, and Link looks up at her briefly before gazing back down at his daughter.

He opens his mouth to speak, but his breath is taken away when their daughter flashes him the sweetest smile he’s ever seen, eyes sparkling as she reaches out to touch Link’s face.Link’s chin quivers, and he leans in closer to let her hands wander across his cheeks.He takes in a deep breath, and sighs, raising one hand to sign alongside his soft voice.

“Hello, Mipha.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: thank you all for almost 1000 hits!!! that's crazy!!
> 
> also, because someone pointed it out in a comment, i got to thinking about my version of Zora reproduction and thought i'd put my thoughts on it here in case anyone was left confused :3 also i did not do any outside research of like.. shark and fish reproduction bc this is a video game and it doesn't matter lmao
> 
> anyway basically i was thinking like.. the eggs that "male" Zora carry don't actually contain any DNA, they act simply as a vessel. when they're inserted into a uterus, they absorb the actual DNA-carrying eggs there. then, the sperm fertilizes them, adding in the "male" DNA. therefore, it creates an actual combination of genes rather than acting like a semi-cloning process if it were all just DNA from one member. thus allowing for a combination of Hylian and Zora features, as in the case of this fic! that's also why i imagine it works across species rather than simply within the Zora population, since Sidon's eggs are a blank slate and will absorb the eggs within the uterus, and while reproductive systems are somewhat different, the basic process of combining eggs and sperm aren't far off, and the basic genetic code is close enough that the fertilization won't fail.
> 
> it's fun to think up more scientific aspects of fantasy worlds, so i figured i'd give my thoughts rather than this just existing in my notes lol


End file.
